


Miracle of Twins

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Multi, Twincest, Watersports, they're babies, this is NOT okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two pedophiles in love, who decide to get pregnant for the benefits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way condone pedophiles or any nonconsensual behavior in the slightest. This is FICTION. Keep it FICTION. That being said, if you're reading this to get off, please share the details in the comments, if you're comfortable with that ;)

A year into Grace and Nate's relationship, the two found out about their shared kink.

That being, pedophilia.

Grace had been snooping on his phone, when she found the folder housing his porn. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was ecstatic.

After sharing her collection with him, the two decided to do something risky, but if they could pull it off, it would be beyond worth it. Their plan was to get Grace pregnant, and in nine months have fun with their baby.

When they went to get an ultrasound, they found out that they had been gifted with twins. And not only that, but it was a boy, and a girl.

After that, the plan was tweaked a little. Now, between sessions of kinky sex with the twins, they were going to train the twins to fuck each other.

Cut to the present, the twins were eight months old. And Grace and Nate have been having the time of their lives.

Tommy and Susie both laid besides each other on their parents bed, completely naked. While Grace and Nate nealed on the floor in front of them.

Nate's face was buried in Susie's pussy, sensually lapping at it. His pointer finger deep in her cunt, being squeezed like a vice.

Grace on the other hand, was gently sucking Tommy's cock, relishing the soft babbles coos coming from him. His cocklet was about the size of her thumb, and she moaned on it as she moved it around her mouth.

Diaper changes always devolved into situations like this.

As Grace was sucking him, Tommy started to piss into her mouth. She whined insatiably, drinking up every drop. When he was done, Grace let his cock slide out of her mouth, and she began licking his balls.

Next to her, Nate pulled out a rattle, that was really a vibrator. Turning it on, he held it lightly against Susie's clit. The little girl began to squirm, whining.

After both parents were satisfied for the time being, they opened Susie's legs wider, picking up Tommy, and laying him down ontop of his sister. It took some effort, but soon enough Tommy's tiny dick slid into Susie.

Both babies were used to this by now, and let their parents take control.

Grace started rocking Tommy's hips against his sister, getting his cock in as far as possible. While Nate stood, whipping out his own dick.

After a few minutes of making the babies fuck, and Nate jerking off to it, Nate nodded to Grace.

Grace moved Tommy away, separating the twins. As soon as Susie's pussy was clear, Nate came on it. Dousing his daughter's cunt in his hot cum.

After a dozen spurts of his potent jizz, Susie's pussy was caked in it. Leaning down, Nate slowly finger fucked as much cum as possible into her. All while he did this, Grace had manged to lay down and pull Tommy's tiny cocklet into her own cunt.

For dinner, Susie was given a bottle full of her daddy's cum. While Tommy was given a bottle of his mommy's piss.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins learning what they like. And the parents getting off on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning to do more, but thought "why the hell not" and here it is. Also, I don't think kids this young can cum, and no way am I looking THAT up. So just pretend they can, kay?
> 
> And, if I get some more comments, I might add more chapters. Might.
> 
> Enjoy ;p

It was decided early on that Tommy and Susie would be homeschooled. That way, their parents wouldn't have to worry about one of the twins slipping up and telling a fellow kid, or god forbid, a teacher, about their special 'family time'.

The twins, now three, were starting to pick up on things. Which absolutely thrilled Grace and Nate.

For instance, Susie started to use her rattle-vibrator by herself. The first time Nate walked in to find his baby girl riding her toy with a look of ecstasy on her face, Nate almost blew a load right in his pants. Susie had been rewarded with a vanilla pudding cup, with some cum mixed in.

Tommy, happened to take after his mother in the watersports department. Now, Tommy's potty-training was based on Grace being there for him to use. Whenever Tommy was hit with the need to go pee, he would tug on Grace's shirt, and she would then typically lift him up onto a table, get on her knees, and give him the signal. Tommy would pull down his pants, put his cock into her mouth, and let go.

Both parents were incredibly proud, even prouder than when the twins started to walk and talk.

The twins also were now old enough to fuck each other without their parents help. The first time they did it by themselves, Grace and Nate had it caught on film. Security cameras catching the hot action.

It had been late at night, the twins about to turn three. Tommy had gotten out of bed and went into Susie's. Without waking her up, Tommy managed to get under the covers, and spread her legs (The twins always slept naked, incase of a night time visitor). The next morning, the parents found a video in the cameras feed, of Tommy pounding into Susie for almost half an hour, before he fell asleep ontop of her.

Nate, with Grace's permission, shared the video with a few buddies online.

Because they both worked from home, Grace and Nate were basically in their own wonderland.

One of Nate's favorite memories happened when Susie was still teething.

Nate sat on the couch, holding his phone and was filming the special moment happening. Susie was giving him her first blow-job.

The baby girl had been looking for her binky, (as well as a baby could) but couldn't find it. So being the loving father he was, Nate pulled out his already hard cock, and offered it up as a replacement.

Perched on his crossed ankles, Susie hummed as she gummed on her daddy's dick. Drooling all over it. Nate was in heaven.

At some point, Grace walked in while breast-feeding Tommy. Taking a page out of Nate's book, she stripped completely, moving the suckling Tommy off her nipple, and onto her clit.

Most of their family videos were in the same vain, and the only ones that weren't, were from trips to the zoo and such. Where it was too risky to try anything.

Back to the present, Nate felt like trying something new.

After Susie was done drinking her milk (that was 90 percent his jizz) Nate called her over.

Standing, Nate pulled out his cock, and aimed it down at Susies open mouth. Deciding to see what the fuss was about, Nate started to piss in Susie's mouth.

The three year old, used to her mommy using her the same way, drank it expertly, only spilling a few drops. Seeing her mouth quickly fill up with the golden liquid was a bigger turn on than he though it would be, and in no time he was fucking into his daughter's face.

In the other side of the house, Tommy was moaning softly as his mother sucked him off. Able to fit the whole thing, and his balls in her mouth, Grace moaned on him, loving how he tasted. She made him, and he tasted perfect.

It wasn't long until Tommy was cumming in her mouth. Filling it up with his baby cum.

Knowing she had a mouthful of her son made Grace orgasm immediately with only little touch to her clit.


	3. Big Girl Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Susie's fifth birthday, and Nate has a present for her.

On Susie's fifth birthday, Nate finally did what he had set out to do since Grace got pregnant.

After the birthday girl's breakfast, Grace set up a camera on a tripod in the master bedroom, while Nate and his daughter got undressed. It was finally time for Susie to take his cock like a big girl.

Grace and Tommy stripped down as well, planning to masturbate at the sight of the fucking.

Nate gently laid Susie down on the bed, then slathered his cock liberally with lube.

Susie looked up at him with wide blue eyes, fidgetting nervously.

Pulling her legs apart, Nate didn't waste another second, and forced himself in her. Susie cried out, face scrunched in pain as Nate pounded into her without restraint.

She was so warm and tight, squeezing so hard he felt like he was going to burst any second. He didn't last long, and soon came into her. He buried himself deep as he came, wanting to fill her to the brim with his cum. The thought of getting his daughter pregnant only made him cum harder.

Susie hiccupped, tears running down her face. Looking over her daddy's shoulder, she saw Tommy balls deep into Grace, a blissed out expression on his face.

That wasn't fair! How come when Tommy gets fucked, it doesn't hurt him?

Susie pouted, whining in pain as Nate finally slid out.

Seeing her face, Nate patted her head lightly.

"It won't hurt next time."

And he was right. One week later, her pussy was fully healed, and she found herself back on the bed.

When Nate entered this time, Susie moaned in relief as she felt no pain. Only pleasure.

Susie bucked into him, panting and moaning loudly, it just felt sooo good.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

At the sound of his daughter moaning his name, Nate thrusted harder.

"Fuck, I'm gonna fill you with my cum, you want that baby?"

"Uh h-huh."

"Gonna fill you with it everyday, gonna make you eat it up."

Susie squealed as Nate continuously hit her G-spot, bringing her to a fierce orgasm.

Seconds later, Nate came in her. Her pulsating pussy pushing him over the edge. And Susie whined in pleasure as she felt the hot sticky liquid paint her inner walls.

Nate sat up, staying in her as he looked down, taking in the sight of her. She was covered in sweat, and her eyes were glazed over in the afterglow. His favorite thing to look at though, was her swollen pussy, with his cock still inside. So tight that none of his cum was leaking out.

Nate was then hit with an idea. What if, they got a dog? Expressly for the purpose, of watching it fuck Susie.

He'd have to pitch it to Grace. Who he's sure would approve.

Grace, at the moment was having Tommy help make dinner. She needed him to give her a special ingredient.

She had made pasta, three bowls were already on the table, but she held onto Susie's.

Knowing Nate would be spent, most likely unable to offer up his cum into Susie's food, Tommy's jizz would be taking its place.

Tommy stood atop the counter, aiming his cock down at Susie's bowl as he pleasured himself. Deciding to help him along, Grace held the bowl in one hand, while the other massaged his balls.

Cum spurted down onto her pasta, covering them in the special sauce Susie loved. Grace wondered if her daughter would notice a difference between the two's semen.

Hopping down from the counter, Tommy looked up at Grace eagerly.

"Can I have some juice?"

Grace grinned, setting down the bowl, she lifted up her skirt, showing off her bare pussy. Spreading her legs, Grace reached over and grabbed a glass cup off the counter, holding it up against her cunt.

Spreading her lower lips, Grace sighed in content as she filled the glass with her piss. When she was finished, she moved the glass away, moving to grab a paper towel, but Tommy stopped her.

"I'll clean it up!"

Without waiting for a response, Tommy surged foward, mouth latching onto her pussy. He began lapping up the little drops of piss left behind, and gave a little extra attention to her clit, just for fun.

After that, Grace called Nate and Susie into the room, watching Tommy sip on her piss as she and him sat down at the table.

When Nate walked in, he had Susie holding onto his neck, still riding his cock. It seemed the little girl was a fan of cock-warming.

The whole time the family ate, Susie remained on her daddy's dick. And every so often, Nate would playfully buck his hips, causing Susie to moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about next chapter, having Nate's brother come over with his golden retriever? Letting Susie get fucked on both ends by a dog and her uncle?
> 
> If you guys want, pitch stuff to me in the comments. I'm a horny, virgin chick who likes to get off on your ideas ;)


End file.
